fablefandomcom-20200222-history
A Bridge Too Far
A Bridge Too Far is a quest in Fable II. While technically a side quest, this quest must be completed in order to return to Bowerstone, and therefore is a prerequisite to all subsequent quests. It is also the most effective way to obtain some of the renown required for The Ritual. Walkthrough This quest first becomes available after you talk to the abbot at the end of the The Journey Begins quest. You're in need of some renown in order to earn the abbot's trust for the ritual, and this particular quest is a great way to gain some. To start it off, pay a visit to the Sandgoose in Oakfield, and chat with Barnum on the second floor. Barnum is the photographer you met in Bowerstone Old Town during your childhood, though his picture-taking business never really took off. His latest investment is the Rookridge bridge, though he has found himself in a dilemma ever since buying it. As you already know, the bridge needs some serious repairs, but nobody can get close enough to repair it without being attacked by bandits. Barnum wants you to clear them out so that the bridge can be repaired and the popular trade route can be resumed. Fast-travel to the Oakfield Road in Rookridge, and begin your descent toward the Lucky Heather Tavern. As you approach the building, some bandits will run off to "tell the boss" of your arrival. Once inside the Inn, the door slams shut behind you and you'll be forced to defend yourself against the several bandits inhabiting the second floor. When they're all dead, search the chest in the second room to your left for a Pretty Necklace, then go outside via the second floor exit. Out on the deck, you'll have a long distance meeting with Dash, the bandit leader. After boasting about how quick he is, he takes off running down the mine track across the bridge ahead of you. (Note that it is actually possible to kill him while he is running along the track thus completing the quest and not to have to survive all those bandits ahead.) Take the Inn's stairs down, then ascend the stairs on the far side to find yourself in combat with another set of bandits. Kill them, loot their chest for its Standard Health Potion and two Dog Treats, and then pursue Dash down the mine track to the south. You'll be facing three more groups of bandits, while also looting an Amethyst out of a chest on the way, before realizing that your dog has cornered Dash at the top of some stone columns. One well-placed shot with your crossbow or gun will bring him crashing down for good. Grab the 100 gold, Bandit Bandana, Bandit Shirt, and Bandit Trousers out of Dash's chest, then return to Oakfield to report the good news to Barnum. The would-be entrepreneur is delighted at your success, even though his plan to collect tolls isn't going to work out. You'll gain 250 renown for completing the quest, and will also procure yourself Barnum's Thesaurus and Dash's Goggles as a trophy. Thanks to you, the way to Bowerstone is now open again, too. With the bridge repaired, you now have access to some new quests: The Temple of Shadows, Till Death Do Us Part, and The Archaeologist. Chances are, you'll now have enough renown to carry on with the The Ritual quest, as well. Logbook Information Description: Will you fight the bandits in Rookridge? Conclusion: You have defeated Dash's bandit crew. The bridge in Rookridge can now be rebuilt, which will allow you to return to Bowerstone. Bugs When you enter the Lucky Heather and wait for Dash to finish what he is saying, if you rush upstairs, he won't run anymore. In fact, he won't do anything and if you hit him, you will bug your save game, forever. Category:Fable II Quests